finding the dragon flower p:1
by Evil seductresss
Summary: blue oleandour..wanna knows whatthat means? see it and eread part 1 of three parter its on vk and all that yoill see if you wanner :) enjoy and DONT fun me abott it


**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is their story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 1._**

for once the interns enjoyed themselves, at least a good many of them. "uuuugh weve been wandering around down here for hours finding little to catch for sport. no rabbits no mole nor any game. youre boring bluuey boy. when can i go home?" about seven trainee young adolescent vikings from chief bork the bolds village with luckily overthrew its old tradition of killing, were givin permission to go out hunting. strict orders givin by by bork bored into twenty year old blueflames mind: on no circumstances are you to talk nonsense to dagons. or 'nert furts' too. vikings of all types thought of them as the most mythically mysteroius of all dragon species. though certaintly that couldnt be applied to recent years. 'nert furts' attacked many times upon borks village without warning. quick reflexes in weaponsways was the only reason the settlement still existed and blueflame thanked thor it still did.

john or blueflame was a lanky kind of viking boy with a thatch of curly black hair sometimes gold if he chose to taint his hair that color, usully unhelpful in many situations and even more troublesome in others. but few vikings understood how openly friendly his nature came off as despite being kind of a useless runt by the rest of the viking villagers. bork took slight sympathy in him as did feisty ixora jackson, 'the hammer of justice'! she took pity on him and merried him and things looked positively brighter for them both. his wife was dead now, shot down by a colorful ball of flame expelled from the jaws of a white 'nert furt' large female he thought could be his friend. his acceptance of her eventual passing to save a blast meant for him and the young 'nert furt' behind him, who he refused to let her fire hit, made life as a viking easier. he fogave the dragon in question of course he always did.

blueflame was excited to roam outside borks village if only for awhile. beside him strutted a girlwho only grunted ug-penguin. another who had her horned metal helmet jammed so far down over her eyes how in thors name did she not trip herself up every second and not break her neck on the ground? she claimed to see the future (another story the shades of death p1)! a few others like buffnut who made excuses for every activity he didnt want to do, symrea earthsong that yammering mile a minute optimistic talker. of all of them blueflame felt the most undislike to her that is if she dudnt bleed your ears dry with words about everything sje knew: you couldnt shut her up. last in line swaggerd the boboisterus brutish bash for brains brawler. his ego was big but no one thought mutch of his thught process it was to be said of him. also one of a few trainees that blueflame wanted to throttle at times because he spoke so ignorantly; like now. "youve done nothing but complain and build that."

blueflame flung out an arm to encompass the athetic pile of sticks and stones cobbled together in a square below. "_that_ is axing mannor. and all i require now is a queen." he defincively insisted of his creation, scooting over to symreas side and holding out his hand invitingly. she simply gargled a disgusted noise and slapped the arm away. a snapping sound made the brute whip back to see the source. "hey now wait stop that. what are you doing?" "storming the castle" buffnut teased, stomping on the last of whatever it mayve been. they all resumed walking through the forest with caution. blueflame scanned the brush for prey and felt a tap on his shoulder. "yah ive been meaning to ask you but with my neal his lofer livng expereance with nert furts i thought it best not to." the girl with the helmet covering her eyes stared right at him. howd she even know where she walked? only hew mouth was visable. it twitched into a half smile.

"oh its better that you didnt. wouldnt want to see what lies beneath. beter for your sanity anyway. id also predicted you say that." at blueflames confused face she smiled and plodded ahead of him just as puzzled as the last time hed talked to her. a shout ahead of them of "i found it" and blueflames relieved "great a meal finally" prodded him to see what the bragger found. his excitement dessolved to frusteration as he picked up a shiny rock from the base of the tree root triumphantly as if hed been looking for it for all his life. "ah the best most shiny lucky stone ive ever layed my proud eyes upon. would you just admire its beauty with me?" he crowed.

"come on guies lets head back im tired out of my mind feels like invisable axes cleaving all the thought out of my head. maybe thats a good thing." buffnut grumbled. he trudged back towards borks village with nodds of agreement the rest followed him. left behind were symrea, blueflame and the bragger who still stood admiring his 'holy grail' rock absently.  
"hey wait stop! listen to me if we stay together we will prevail to find at least a back!" the distant shapes didnt listen or now couldnt hear them, far away as they jogged through the setting sun. they were so intent on thier friends departure that they never heard the snapping of dry twigs/leaves, the beefy human hands that wrapped arund thier lips to prevent screaming or the harsh blow to thier heads that lasped them into not so blissful darkness.

* * *

huge intimidating ebon scaled powerfully built night fury deathbringer (loaw nezere alterious) stalked about the hastily found hideout of the curupt followers under leader loaw azeros aranidae, crushing small stones beneath his heavy tread. "calm yourself, follower. throwing a youngling fit will not get us to the god protectors goal any faster. learn as i do: patience. you must have lots of it. if you viewed this as i do, then youd realize that within every possible defeat lurks an opportunity for seeking weakness in the opposition. we learned thiers: overconfidantly unaware that we still existed" admonished a voice off to the side, flicking its spicky tail calmly amused at the whole spectacle. "you were told." "yes we were told...by this versel? of course not but from you! i respect you as leader, aranidae but if we all waited around flitting our wings as mutch as youd like to feel comforterable with, nothing would get done as the moon speaks to us. we must act now before they regroup; it will not take them long."

"we do not need long" came the measured tone back. the spicky dragon pointed a paw over at two other of 'the others' who mock fought, deathbringer saw with a glance they didnt fight well, one all of blue scales flapped up into the air whenever its opponent of green/brown flailed its talns too close to its neck. unaware of the two pairs of eyes upon them they battled some more. the blue one sliced a few scales lightly off the other followers too-close muzzle, whining loudly. "ow that was my snout. pay attention to where you swing your paws next time. that hurt!" the black brute fury pointed out they didnt skirmish well. leader loaw azeros aranidae merely gave a smile in response. he gestured to the two of his followers dismissively then to deathbringer. his spiked tail lashed the ground slightly agitated. "you dont think they can brawl? nethier can you. ive seen what you call fighting out there before i became eader to replace the fall of loaw perna. Far from pretty."

"we do not posess any terriffic areal combat graceful killers because we lost them all to the dissappearing act nona and the others pulled on us left. there arnt any! nona wasnt to be trusted in the first place! why did the moon even let her replace loaw dagny? i ask myself this as my frusteration grows at inactivity. if perseverin was still alive-" "then what? perseverin is dead and gone a long time ago: you best keep that in mind. i am leader of my dragons left" loaw azeros warned. deathbringer avoided looking into aranidaes eyes lest he feel up to slaying his own leader in a fit of helplessness. to him things were falling apart at the wing: silverwing loaw okar kahuakhauns bold brazen play with the aid of the one who bestowed him its power and influence, looked up to by all his followers: his unexpected death by one of his own shook them. almost more so as they learned thier most savage albino valdis loaw dagny persevein challanged thier longstanding annoyance nona and lost to that dragonesses superior fighting skill.

even though nona became thier leader and whom in her time killed valdis, her snapping free, hesitaited alot of her followers. maybe this wasnt the way they wanted to live. maybe it came time to choose a different path. the tranced dragons left were in unrest over he fact thier former allies were against them, smart over the fact thier betters warned them of the 'truth' of looking up at night. the tempers of loaw azeros followers was stiff and some determined where thier loyalties lay. deathbringer felt many of th followers under aranidaes discontent with him becoming leader. he made himself it when nona snapped free of the god protectors transfiguration. deathbringer knew as well that they all were not as strong as they once were. kahuakhaun and versel together had almost compleated thier goal but the annoying betrayers and thorns of rebellious free furys wrecked that plan.

loaw dagny mightve compleated it if shed remained alive long enough had not loaw perna killed her. or sent that skrill to eliminate her. one thing deathbringer liked was loaw pernas emilimation of that skrill (another story fury perseverins final sacrifice p2)! loaw azeros flexed his wings wide, examining them witha careful eye. his tone uttered dangerously low. "i remember the last time you were sure, deathbringer are you? we have come far from the past times. our numbers are smaller but no less strong of mind. the stars will show us the way." the brute growled under his breth and refrained from having his switchblade claws shoot out. "yah, this time...this time under me ill fling all my wrath at the blind as they are deaf night furys. i shall not fail. im done waiting." aranidae shot his claws out and cracked his spicky tail menacingly on the stone. "youll do no sutch thing! i am leader here. the followers obey only me."

a snakes hiss silenced them both. "let him! another tasssssk in store for you and a few otherssss. let him. your path liesssss elsewhere." a very streamlined feminine sky blue night fury strode stiffly into view. once upon a time she became known as the evil dragoness nightflight versel, comitting many misguided evil deeds in the watchful eye of the true leader loaw okar, also silverwingthefury. if not for nonas brave efforts to stop versel alone the followers wouldnt lose thier greatest weapon against them. she nearly killed nona until a bout of convincing later she became free. nightflights mate still lived and fought against the followers, though to be living and breathing air into her large lungs wasnt quite acurate, sure she still lived and walked but her soul no longer existed, rather forced life existed in her, the great gashes on her undertummy from kahuakhaun a reminder of old wounds between fractions now. versel was risin from the dead by the stars themselves.

loaw azeros saw her and averted his eyes in respect. "as you wish as you wish" but a grudge against deathbringer formed then: nobody defied him if he was leader...not if his tail had anything to say about it. nether knew deathbringers impaitent decicion to attack korins colony and the journey to get there brought deathly consequences for all night furys!

* * *

all three viking interns woke up groggy and heads groaning with pain, finding thier feet sore from undoubtedly alot of feet dragging. it was dark in thier current surroundings but that was nothing new to blueflame, used to flying on the backs of wild 'nert furts' for a year or so. then the complaining came: "oh look at what you got us into this time, mister a load of being trapped in darkness. how can anyone see my brilliance in here? you know how mutch i strive to avoid it? its like a plague that seeks you out and plasters itself all over you." the bragger started then glanced outwards and saw the big rustic iron bars with them placed behind it. "and seeing were not immediately dead, jailed beyond measure. and this isnt borks jail."

symrea worked herself out of the pile she found herself apparently tossed into. "oh quit whining if were indeed in a cell then its just going to foul us more with your ignorant toungue." she snapped. he barked a laugh and stood up as well. "toungue? ignorant? my toungue is the most proud part of my face! i can win wars with it." symrea thew the bragger a withering look. "indeed...could you still win wars if you lost it? so close it before i cut it out." blueflame explored the area around them and wasnt impressed. whoever thier attackers were it was crude. who are they? blueflame and symrea herd the beginnings of a complaint and shouted for him to stop. footsteps resounded outside thier stone prision and blueflame randomly wondered if a certain deranged high war chief that seemed tolive and thrive on war was thier caper?

he remembered the man was a bit insane, disliked the fact thier paths continually crossed. but no the big usually burly viking with a glowering expression thier way wasnt dagur the deranged, just an angry looking viking stalking past. "quiet!" he yelled as he bandished his weapon at them threateningly. there came a moment as silence clouded thier stony cell then "is that who i was born to remember? is it them?" another grumble from the bragger: "this cannot be happening the great bragger cannot be trapped. im too proud to be stuck in jail. im to handsome to be in jail." symreas stifled laugh at his ignorance "ah hah where did you hear that?" they didnt have to wait for long: footsteps of a heavy tread thudded outside the iron bars.

a massive burley viking with nasty breath pointed a hairy finger in the firection of the brute. symrea asked what he wanted but the viking only shook his finger thier male companions way. blueflame watched as symrea gave him a shove toward him, grabbing thier brash trainee and dragging him off. "thor help us all" blueflame whispered after him. thier friends journey wasnt long but his caper shoved him silently past many other fierce horned helmeted vkings. he noticed interestingly they ethier ignored him or moved out of his way like he posessed some plague. the viking pushed him ruughly into a wooden struicture hastily built. what mystery village were they in? a hand slammed gim into a solitairy wooden chair and eceeding footsteps faded, signling his guards departure from the room.

an ugly sneer came from behind the brute and a voice spoke. "well if it aint the look alike of a viking your age out poaching me some dragon pelts to hang cerimoniously around our grand hall. but i ask meself if the men i see captured three strangers too close to outcast village dare say it isnt the same villager of mine to return." bork the bolds intern froze at the harsh voice but his sence of pride took over. "well maybe thats true because im far more manly and tough then whoever yours were. im obviously more smarter then that guy."a chuckle behind his chair facing away from the door. "you? smart?" he taunted.

"well yah of course. because who else has the smarts to not wander off like that going poaching dragonskins? who would do that anyway? that is a crazy job if you ask me. see how tough i am?" "i offer you a deal no doubt you cannot refuse." the speaker spoke again still out of sight of borks trainer. "im listaning" finally a big bearded armorclad viking with old dragon teeth embedded in his shoulder armor stepped into view and huge was an understatement. he easily towered over the ignorant speaking bragger. as the intimidating man leered down at the trainee he found his smugness rapidly evaporating in the face of this truely formidable man. as well he should; not many were offered deals by high chief alvin the teacherous of the outcast village.

* * *

black brute deathbringers remaining force of loaw azeros night fury followers set off from his hideout in the west. as the black dragon had detailedly explained korins nest and his foolhardy salamanders wouldnt see them approaching from the east with the aid of the setting suns rays striking thier observing eyes westward. at last this put down brutish fury felt content to get what he wanted, a chance to extinguish forever the nucience that was loaw perna. he and 'the others' flapped nearly to exhaustion trying to reatch the nest before the sun finally decended, passing on thier way there a patch of flowers very dazzling to behold. unthinkingly a follower broke free of the group to land amongst them. the setting sun made them even more pretty. normally the god protectors furys didnt find beauty in anything to do outside thier tranced directive through the moons will but this scarlet coated male couldnt help but sniff thier fragrance.

several spores drifted up its nasal passages causing him to sneeze a dragonic sneeze. suddenly a huge pair of black paws jammed underneath the sensitive part of his tail. the follower utterd a shameful cry of muffled pain. some strong force rammed him into the air and on some instint he pumped his wings to gain height over the addicting flower patch below. also on instinct the enraged follower did a clumsy whirl to observe what attacked it, remembered shame filling him from tail tip to snout so badly he avoided looking directly into deathbringers orbs. "i seem to be the general fury in charge here. not you. did the stars say to admire yourself in a patch of flowers or to lay waste to our sad pathetic souls awaiting or claws? im beginning to wonder why aranidae gets to be leader. were fractured as it is and hurting." the brute directed the followers gaze to the many wing shaped bodies of night furys awaiting advancement of his attack.

"ever so lucky for you we need every fighting dragon to further the sucess of my ambition the god protector grants. i have a life to take and if shes the stubborn dragoness ive come to know to cheat deaths grip, ill have my followers to back me up at long last." he didnt know it then but that dragons damage by visiting those flowers was already done. the brute expected this to be a quick bloodless fight where both sides could willfully hover aside while he battled nona that continually bothersome thorn in the god protectors side one on one. to deathbringer having thier greatest enemy bestowed power as sole leader of a vast truthseeing group of dragon furys was a major mistake. "what an unfortunate mistake it happend to be for those leaders that ether unexpectedly failed or died trying to be rid of this irritating white dragoness. its up to me alone to stop her from bothering us any further. when korin sees her life ebbing away, i will turn on him next. persuasive words mean little when its actions that matter."

it was to be admitted feeling rising tension betwen past leaders and his big strong self. deathbringer didnt understand all of the stars plans but to him succeeding leaders seemed weaker more brittle then the last; why did loaw dagny choose to go off on her own to think she could destroy nona aone without a proper intelligent way of ending her? why did he see loaw okar in his raid on the second nest allow nona to flee? was it because he truely sought revenge in an odd way? why did versel die by loaw okars lethal talons? it simply seemed logical to sweep in with numbers to banish the lot of the opposition. and aranidae had the gall to sit on his haunches needlessly ordering all his followers about while the resisting free furys plotted strikes back for that ambush loaw azeros led on a late returning hunting party (another story special kinds of pain)? "while he chooses the unhelpful slow way i will sweep in swiftly and end this longstanding foolishness amassing aginst more loss of our lives, no more resistance to the do the moons ultimate will, and i with a fat stomach and a blissful killing life under versel."

too late in his daydreaming a better fixed future for himself his force nearly crashed into the eerily unnatural straight line of waiting night furys of mamy scales. this line stretched to the far horizon around the foggy shape of the nest. the followers hissed threataningly at the sight, readying thier frontal switchblade talons as one and looking to deathbringer uncertainly as if they were reluctant to take direction from one of thier own status. he personally ignored them and roved his emerald orbs along the line of his enemy for the one who his heart bent on eliminating once and for all. "the one you call nona formerly our leader loaw perna! where is she?" many clueless looks returned across the distance.

"what are we to do now? we came to fight as you asked and we all followed you willingly, convinced this is what our leader and the moon wished us do. my heart throbs for the desolation of our enemy. i too wish for thier end" a follower dared to speak from behind the brute in the lead. "if you do not give me what i seek i will come rocketing into your midst and drag her out ourselves! i am more then capable of doing so! give me snodussen!" a rustle in the free furys and she was there. "you asked we answerd. weve been waiting for your eventual return to try your claw at scattering our nest. we will _not_ be broken. but you may try. last time we met your force of sad transfigurated furys fled like rabbits from a charging two legged." nona warned from the front of the line, poised and ready to fight. deathbringer threw his anvil head up to the sky and laughed.

"hahahahaa! you actually believe i care about what happend in the past? do you think i give a wings sigh about you or your ambitions? it is the here and now that matters. this time i came to Settle a personal matter on my own!" nona only looked down her nose at him dismissvely. "maybe i made myself unclear then, you will not be harming us any longer." she gestured behind him and they all turned to see another smaller swarm of night furys creeping slowly to hem in the followers behind. deathbringer wheeled back to nona with rage twisting his features. "thats what id thought youd say. no matter: we are stronger then what remains of you left, not because of what the stars whisper hungrily in your mind and floods your soul with, but due to our realization its evil. then entity you serve is a false protector. i will not kill you i will not slay **any** of you" nona spoke up so the followers behind the brute heard as well.

"we offer you peace and an end to needless bloodshed. what you all feel inside you is the god protectors power and delicious devine lust to kill. but ive seen it, been it, felt whats it like for a time as your leader. i am sorry for what i made you do in the past but i can help you. its your leader thats been transfixed beyond what i know is the point of no return. he must be destroyed. _come with us_" she pleaded. "stop your petty nonsensical lies and empty words! it wil lnot work!" deathbringer howled to drown her out further. the followers traded looks behind the brutes back hesitantly. some even lowered thier claws slightly uncertain what she meant. nona saw those and spoke directly to them across the distance. "come with us. the god protector is not real. its a false lying entity. hasnt there been enough killing? valdis taught me your path is a false one."

deathbringer surged forward in fury. "never! not while we still live! valdis is dead or dont you recall anything as our leader once? you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! i wasnt there to witness it but loaw azeros told me everything. loaw dagny had her faults but she was perfictly murderous until you took her away from us! our unrest is spreading: loaw azeros is weak. all of us can see it. he speaks of turning us around and growing our followers again but his words ring hollow!" nona looked grim an said nothing. "but enough of the past! i seek my revenge and at last the stars grant it! fight me alone. watch your last moments flow away as your poor dragons cower in fright before we turn them back to the path to enlightenment" the brute called out. a sneeze blasted deathbringers tail and just like that moment his life would be in for ill fate. nona glanced down at her paws flexing them in concentration:"if that is your wish then so shall it be." "is is!" the big fury screetched, barrling staight at nona. "all the past leaders i looked up to will be avenged!"

* * *

the iron bars clanged open as a meaty hand tossed his catch in with the other two adolecent vikings alvins outcasts had captured and slammed it shut again. once again it came the three of them in thier dark stony prision. by the look on the braggers face blueflame figured he hadnt seen him that unnerved in a long time. blueflame gussed the last time was when he first layed eyes on his former wife ixora. he immediately tried tolighten the dismal mood in here. "they offered you a deal. whoever you met out there presented an oppertunity to bargin. youre alive." the braggers eyebrows knitted together in confusion. symrea cpuldnt resist: "thats a surprise. at least they didnt splat your brains out or anything. your stupidity may have won you another rainy day to live i guess. maybe every village preferrs viking boys who are as dumb as you" she threw in snidely.

instead of feeling insulted the brager puffed himself up happily. "indeed i am! i was ignorantly smart enough to be showing all my ignorance off to the rest of the outcast tribe. i bet alvin was so impressed by it he nicely put me in here with the rest of my friends. now **thats** a true friend." symrea gave blueflame that look that said she tried. john asked what he meant by outcast tribe. "oh some jibberish of an outcast village we were in, this big man i met? he made me scared at first though the bafoon wouldnt know that. called himself alvin the treachery or some nonsense like that. you know what was really amazing? he showed me his pretty life and said hed prick me with it in the arm if i didnt tell him what boring village we all came from. i somehow doubt he even remembers it now. i swear the next time alvin the treachery comes ill ask to talk through the bars to the big man himself."

blueflame wanted to smack him in frustration. meaning the outcast chief almost killed thier intern meaning no doubt alvin certaintly remembered meaning there might not be a next time. "ok what was alvins deal to you?" the bragger waved a hand and scoffed. "isnt it obvious? he said i appeared to resemble a certain imputent type of viking who poached dragonskin. who dared do that? why not kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" blueflame with effort controlled his temper. "speak plainly what sort of deal may i ask?" he grew more worried as the bragged drawled his answer. of course it all played out: the chief asked a swap between the missing outcast poacher resembling thier intern for thier freedom. only one was allowed to freely wander the land to find it. if not found in alvins comforterable time hed execute the remainder of his or her friends.

"you both shouldve been there: i the brutish handsome viking future dragonslayer did a swell job of telling him all your names and all that. whaddya know i actually remembered this time." he smiled, nodding assuridly to himself that thank yous and graditude were well on thier way but all he recieved were drastically different. an idea came to blueflames inquisitive brain something as crazy as daring to finally change thier current situation from trapped to treasured. he told them his plan in few words as possible. blueflame came to the rustic cells to shout for an outcast guard a hand grasped his shoulder too painfully. "oh bluuey let the **real** vikings deal with the big vikings. this calls for a job fit for me" the bragger implied despite having the slightest idea what he was talking about. blueflame bristled at that surname but brushed the hand off. "no youve done quite enough damage thanks. ill do this myself." he opend his mouth to call out when symrea inturrupted "um what procisely going to do?" "my very best: im going to have a talk with the chief of the outcasts!"

* * *

nona felt that buried pain then even as an enraged deathbringer bolted toward her flapping his powerful wings madly. _you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! she was perfectly murderous until you took her away from us! _they struck at the heart of who she used to be. after the attack on her late hunting trip to feed themselves and a small part of the colony under copperwingthefury ruled peacefully over, nona gathered a large batch of near clueless minded night furys and taught them a very compressed amount of time how she fought, what she knew and the best skills at arial combat without mutch injury. unlike past sessions in mamy other dragons training nona wanted these raids to end and be over. the black brute berrelled toward her. she met his charge by dropping below his height.

deathbringer flipped upsidedown so his stomach and back/front paws faced nona, unleashing an alkaline fireball of purest glowing violet after her. nona elaborately curled her white wings around her vunerable head and paws. she felt it impact her membraines hard but deathbringer had already flown level with her again opening his jaws wide, teeth retracted for another shot. nona evaded and the followers and free furys under korin winged aside to avoid its sailing past. deathbringer fired again to witch nona flung her wings up in time to deflect the blast and smoke. "i _will_ have my revenge on you" he growled darkly "no one will pause or fly to stand in my way while i give back what you owe me. YOU! WILL! BURN!" what nona didnt know is that this brute came off as hugely bigger then the average night fury inside and hence that he capably fired twice as many flames from within. a few overly excited followers almost jumped muzzlefirst into the single battle until deathbringers savage snout ravaged by rage and determination saw them. "stay out of this battle! nona is all mine!"

the white fury counterd with as many fireballs as the enemy brute expelled. despite past grivances with this black dragon alone she wanted to forgive this tranced creature. after all he was only lost and confused by the pull of the moons will. if she could free him somehow hed be grateful in the end. nona charged in, slashing lightly at deathbringer eyes. he evaded of course but she was holding back. "whats the matter? sweetheart lass too afraid? lost your way?" he taunted snidely swinging his extended front claws to back nona up. "dont wassste yourssself any longer. the others fight them" the god protectors voice speak hissed in his mind suddenly making deathbringer falter. "why? what is so important i must abandon the fight i have always hungerd to seek with my greatest enemy? this is my fight! mine alone! this is the step desperately needed to eradicate nona! many a time leaderstry hunting nona down, and yet she is stillnot _killed_!" deathbringer shouted aloud.

ignoring the hesitaiting nona who saw an easy oppertunity to end the brute here and now his responce delievered. "are needed: sssssouth my leader waits your arrival. plansss are in store." deathbringer clentched his talons to his chest and seethed in white hot anger at the god protector. aloud sneeze and sudden coughing drew nonas fierce attention away from her destracted muttering opponent of black scales to a follower surrounded by korins nest furys. nothing unusual about its scarlet pelt but when do he superiour species cough and sneeze so loudly? as she watched in facinaited dismay it clentched its chest with its talons and slowly tensed. almost in slow motion the other followers gave the unfortunate a disgusted screech and flapped to get out of its way. a single cry later he fell from the sky, no one bothered to help him. what just happend?

the next thing nona saw were all of the followers flying right at her with happy gleeful expressions about anything but making her one among them again. conviently as well were the absence of ebon deathbringer anywhere to be seen. "hes already gone and recalled by the god protector itself. i finish the job he began" a female follower crowed before nana batted aside with her wing. she aimed and fired with great accuracy her flame on it to back it off further. "stop this" she pleaded to the followers suddenly feeling slightly dizzy in vision. she roared loudly to get thier attention. "stop all this madness: its over for you all. for over four years your manipulated minds fought against me and you know something? in all that time you helped us grow stronger. it taught me the power of believing in the impossible. the wings are turned against you. i plead, turn away from the forced life youve been thrust into."

she falterd momentairily then just like that dizzyness claimed her all of a sudden, hearing wingbeats failling her remain aloft. "so dizzy i cant control my wings" the last thing she remembered was two furys rushing toward her hoping they wernt the enemy. nona gave a stifled cry and plunged toward the ground.

* * *

something jabbed into her side. nona dizzily turned her anvil head and saw she indeed lived. finding herself lying on her back she tried to move her leg and everything seemed in order. a moment later nona found what or more procicely who prodded her side under the wing. "good i wondered if the hero among us night furys ever came out of that trance you were in. i myself am itching to get out of here. but that deaf ears wont allow me." nona saw the other furys paws itching to jab her side, she followed its length untilit met her body. her wings an intresting black and mottled orange. she was mutch smaller then her but her features were far sleeker then nonas bigger powerful form. "i think i remember you earlier but i never saw you." the other female in the cave lashed her tail irritably nearly smacking into the albno fury. "im sick of being stuck in this dump. i want out! ive even stopped what they call miserable whining: hey, i did feel pain alright? that leader caught me by surprise. i couldve taken him."

so that was the dragoness obuekhov arytiss told her tried to stop the current leader loaw azeros by herself. most unwise. "denix-replay. me." a claw jabbed lightly into her side again. nona grimaced the last thing she needed was more lacerations to mar her scales. "did korin free _anyone_ behind here that remembers my name?" a thought stabbed into her: why was she in the cave with an unfamiliar fury instead of out there. "dont bother: your closest so caled friends and a few out of place weary night furys were talking unguardedly as they hefted your heavy body smoothly down into this cave with me." denix cautioned, bored. "they didnt pay attention to me all that mutch. they never seem to anyway. talked about you catching some sort of disease it looked like when i saw you coughing in your delirium." nona shook her head distractedly. voices came to her ear frills and denix didnt notice.

sounded like the horrific voices of an ally of hers. sickness. fellow follower of loaw azeros aranidae topple from the sky. found dead on the ground. snapped neck. claws clutched to his scarlet scaled chest feebly. never seen anything of the like. find. blue oleandor. too little time...too little time! nona strained to hear it all. "thats what i was thinking: how do our powerful invincible kind get sick? we dont cough" denix-replay scoffed in annyance as if dragonkind itself was doing a poor job of staying unbeatable. "unfortunately night furys may be very stealthy but alas not invincible" nona threw denix a disbelieving stare. the other stalked about the cave puffing herself up arrogantly. "i most certainly am too. the opponent just chose not to see the invincibility in me. was his fault. maybe if hed surrendered to me hed make me feel oh so good inside" she retorted huffily. nona already lasped back into hearing oblivion.

she heard approaching pawsteps, slumping back against the cave wall dramatically to fake her wound more. let the others think what they wished about how the fantastic denix-replay showed this nest. hopefully whoever showed its muzzle asked her if she was ready to leave this pest hole they got a strong answer back. but nest ruler copperwingthefury dwarfed by former follower herself obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss didnt once glance at the yellow stomached dragoness in the caves far courner. the concern in obuekhov betrayed her feelings for this larger female. denix knew they were close allies and dear friends befire she was forced to be thier leader accidentally by scar faced loaw dagny perseverin. "just as i suspected shes still out. ive never seen her this bad. thruthfully i dont know what it is. all of aranidaes followers are at last after so many lives lost are all free. the god protector cannot influence thier minds any longer."

korin nodded mutely. "as you say but if this new leader say truely then weve got a dead rotting courpose forced alive out there and an all alone plotting leader without any subjects left. are you certain he wasnt in the followers now among my nest? "no and the fury that challenged nona escaped as well. to where i do not know. they swarmed us leaving all us in chaos for awhile but he fled. deathbringer will fester revenge. nona claims his flighting claw to claw is very weak but alone brewing hatered can be dangerous.. one of his followers with him says a scarlet scaled one fell from the sky. we found the spot where he lay and hes stiff and dead. theres no help for him" obuekhov sighed. "so theres no hope? are we all going to suffocate?" koron worried.

"i do not know but through asking the now free attacking furys ive managed to trace it back to the scarlet scaled one: it sniffed some flowwers yellow petals and started sneezing. deathbringer must have gottin it from touch alone then he scratched nona several times." off in the halflight denix stood very still and listend to everything obuekhov utterd. "my only answer is its sick to dragons at least to the night fury. it traveks by touch. witch means if we do not finf the fabled cure the blue oleandor all of us in this nest shall die." denix couldnt afford to be ignored any further. "then let me go. im fine." korin glared at her sourly. "no you arent. that leader almost killed you. if it wasnt for abydos timeky arrival after i sent him fter you then youd be dead. you arnt ready. well figure another way out of this...and dont touch nona. or youll get sick too." he and obuekhov turned away to leave when an angry voice made his scales sizzle.

"you have no right! you cannot tell me what to do. if you dont do something soon youre all going to be dead. no congratulating yourelves just a slow suffocating poisonous death. let me find this flower oleandor object. then all will be right again. our enemy vanquished, no more sickness; happily ever after" she bit the last of her words off with icy disapproval. korin stopped but didnt turn to masure his own frustration. "so that you can become some sort of hero? i dont think so. stay here and stay quiet." he waited until obuekhov padded out the cave flying to another cave lower down in the nest. "and i have the only right" he growled with some of his father silverwingthefurys old authority. painful truth was: cocky denix-replay had already jabbed at nona. her fate already was threatened by this newfound mystery sickness.

she waited for many hours until the strongest dawn of twilight to slip away, unaware she missed the pair of eyes snapping open by her passing its cave in the nest nor the pair of wings unfolding to follow her. denix vowed shed show them all that shed save thier ignorant scaly necks not once but twice from total eradication this time from a silent poison. shed show them all why denix was thier savior to be respected. honored wherever she went. shed do that by **finding the dragon flower**.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
